History likes to repeat it's self
by Queen-Of-Heroes
Summary: The Potter, Weasley, Wood, Longbottem and Jordan kids go to the the world cup but some of Voldemort's old supports repeat the past and attack the world cup. Now lost in the woods, with Teddy dying, constant attacks and new romances, will they make it?
1. Waiting

**Hey guys this is my first next gen story. It has most of the main Potter-Weasley kids along with a few people of my own creation but they have familiar Sir names so watch out for them:D ENJOY:D:D:D**

Chapter one:

Waiting

JAMES' POV:

I was pacing back and forth across the wooden floor of my reasonably sized bedroom. I was waiting for two reasons. The first reason was that tomorrow my god cousin, Teddy Lupin was going to take me, my brother, my sister, my cousins and our friends to the Quiditch world cup final; Scotland Vs France . The second reason and strangely enough the thing I was looking forward to the most, was at 1pm when my best friend was going to arrive at Potter manor.

Gwenog Wood and I had been best mates since we first bumped into each other (quite literally) on platform 9 3/4 in our first year. Gwen was a bossy, moody, Quiditch crazed maniac but so was I, that's probably why we got on so well. Well apart form the occasional arguments we would have about the game. We both supported different teams and would get into a heated discussion about it at least once a day.

"If you carry on like this you're going to ware a hole in the floor" commented my cousin Fred who was sat on the small camp bed in my room with his twin sister Roxanne. The Weasley twins were going into 7th year just like me and Gwen when we went back to Hogwarts after the summer holidays. The twins were the school pranksters, following in the footsteps of their father and his late brother who Fred was named after. They were also the Beaters on the Gryffindor team. I was Seeker just like my dad use to be.

I ignored Fred and kept pacing "Bet you can't wait to see dearest Woodikins" mocked Roxy with a smirk as I turned bright red with embarrassment even though I should've been use to the twins taunts by then.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Almost 1 o'clock. They'll be here any minute" said Roxy looking at her watch. I began to panic, wringing my hands as I continued to walk back and forth. I don't know why I was getting myself so worked up, Gwen had been here a million times, why was today any different?

"They're here, they're here" I heard my sister Lily squeal from the other side of the door and she bounded down the stairs. I wrenched open the door and bolted after her, the twins on my tail.

"Whoa!" I said colliding with my brother and his best friend Scorpious Malfoy on the stairs "Oh hi Scorp" I waved giving him a warm smile. My brother Albus had been sorted into Slytherin house much to the shock of our whole family. Al had befriended Scorp rather quickly and even though I had my reservations at first Scorpious was an alright bloke, a bit of a womanizer but other than that an alright bloke. Only my cousin Rose hated his guts.

"Hey James" he beamed back before following Al to his room where he'd be sleeping tonight.

I looked down at the living room that was now packed with guests. Rose was hugging her friend and Albus' girlfriend, Alice Longbottem. Roxy was now sat on the sofa with her mate, Emma Jordan and Lily and Hugo were talking with their fellow forth year and Gwen's little brother, Alban Wood.

"Hey Jay" beamed Gwen, her wavy, dark blonde hair (which she had inherited from her mother) was tied up into a tight pony tail and I noticed that she was wearing a Puddlemere United T-shirt. You remember when I said that we argued about our teams? well here is an example of that.

"Oh no Wood you're not wearing that in here, we're _Harpies_ fans in this house" My mother use to play as chaser for the Holyhead Harpies whilst her parents both use to play for Puddlemere.

Gwen scrunched up her nose which was always the warning sign that she was about to release an all out Wood rage on me.

"Maybe you'd prefer it if she took it off, eh James" interjected Fred nudging me with his elbow and winking at me suggestively.

"Do you want a 3am practise Weasley?" asked Gwen with an evil smirk pulling at her lips. Wood was our Captain as I'm sure you've guessed and she was a nightmare when it came to Quiditch. She scheduled practises at ridiculous times and in horrible conditions and would talk about the game all day if she could.

This shut Fred up and he slunk off, probably to go and drool over Emma Jordan; he totally fancied her.

"Come on" I said pulling at Gwen's sleeve as I tried to hide the blush that was creeping up my cheeks "It's packed down here". I took her bag off her and led my Captain up the stairs. I dumped the bag in my room and collapsed on my bed.

"I'm not sleeping in here am I?" asked Gwen nervously as she perched herself on the camp bed.

"No, you'll be staying in Lily's room with the other girls" I told her sadly

She groaned and lay down on the camp bed "What?" I asked

"I hope they don't start talking about boys our make-up" she sighed, her forehead creasing "I don't think I'll be able to take it" I laughed hard as she threw a pillow at me. All the girls were staying in one room; Scorp and Hugo were sleeping in Albus' room, while I got landed with Fred and Alban. Joy.

Gwen got up off the camp bed that was meant for her brother and wondered over to my desk. I then realised that the play book she had sent me, filled with all the new moves that she, Alban and myself had devised for the new season was still left unopened on my desk. I hadn't even picked it up since the owl had brought it.

"Potter" she barked her voice stern. We only called each other by our Sir names when we were mad

"Sorry, sorry" I said covering my head with my pillow "please don't kill me" I pleaded. You might think I'm being dramatic but with the Quiditch team at stake she probably would. She sighed and lay down beside me on my bed, the play book still in her hands.

I smirked as I read the small sticky note which was attached to it

_Read this Potter or I'll shove your broom where the sun don't shine_

_Love Gwen_

I opened it up and we began to go through the plans and tactics. I wasn't listening very much I was just watching her talk. I smiled and my heart warmed as I noticed a spark flicker into life in her hazel eyes when she talked about the game we both loved so much. I noticed a piece of blonde hair fall out of the ponytail and into her face and before I knew what I was doing I was carefully and gently brushing the strand out of her eyes and behind her ear.

Gwen was frozen she had stopped talking and was now staring at me, her mouth slightly agape. I blushed wishing I could take back my last move but I was saved an explanation by my cousin Rose who appeared in the doorway.

"Aunt Ginny says it's time for us to all go to bed" said Rose, I noticed she looked rather bothered and angry, she'd probably just had another argument with Scorp, those two were always at each others throats but nobody knew why.

"Oh, right" said Gwen getting up off the bed and leaving the play book next to me "Blimey" she exclaimed as she looked at her watch "10 o'clock already. Well I guess time flys when you're discussing Quiditch" Rose who played Chaser on our team rolled her eyes as she let Fred and Alban pass her into the room.

"Night Jay" smiled Gwen using her hand to purposely mess up my already scruffy black hair as Alban and Fred sat down on their camp beds. "Night Al, night Fred" she said as she left the room.

"Night sis" mumbled Alban as he adjusted his covers.

"Nighty, night Woodikins" called Fred

Rose rolled her eyes once more before she followed our Captain out of the room closing the door behind her. I buried my face into my pillow and asked myself again and again what the hell had come over me.

ROSE'S POV:

I followed Gwen down the corridor and into my Cousin Lily's room. There were five camp beds set up and one proper bed that belonged to Lily.

After we had all changed into our pyjamas I lay down on my bed as Lily turned out the light. I had gotten into another fight with Malfoy, it was over the most stupidest of things really, I just said that judging by the size of his bag he hadn't packed nearly enough for the trip but when it came to me and Malfoy just a little thing like that can turn into an all out feud.

Albus, my cousin who was also one of my best mates was in the room with us at the time but he had sneaked

Out to go and see Alice deciding to just leave us to it. Why Al hung around with that piece of filth they call Scorpious I'll never know.

My eyes began to grow accustomed to the dark and I could now see where my friends and family members were. I heard a large amount of giggling and I heard Gwen moan and saw her pull the covers over her head in an attempt to block it out.

"Albus is really cute don't you think?" asked Alice Longbottem a dreamy expression on her face.

"Erm, Alice remember who you're talking to, he's my brother and Roxy;s cousin" Said a revolted Lily

"Oh yeah, sorry" Alice apologised

"What about Fred?" asked Emma and Roxy made a gagging sound.

"Emma that's just as bad" said Roxy, Even in the dark I could she the horrified expression on her face.

"Fine" said Emma "We'll try someone that no one is related to, what about Scorpious?" all the girls except me and Gwen who just pulled the covers higher over her head, giggled loudly.

"He's amazing" sighed Lily wistfully, I scoffed and they all looked over at me.

"Oh I forgot you hate him don't you?" said Lily a look of utter disbelief on her face at my animosity towards the boy.

"Of course I do, he's an arrogant, stuck up, womanizing, lying, little rich boy" I spat.

"Hear, hear" I heard Gwen mumble from under the duvet.

"You know he's not a bad guy once you get to know him" said Roxanne "I think the only reason you hate him is because you two are always competing for the best grades"

"That has noting to do with it" I scowled. It was the truth the real reason I hated that blonde haired Slytherin Chaser was because Albus had always been my best friend but after Malfoy came along Al was always leaving me out "I'm going to sleep" I said angrily turning away from them.

"Fine then" said Lily turning the conversation onto a happier note "what about Alban?"

"Oh Merlin, please not my brother" wailed Gwen hopelessly.

I blocked out whatever else they said. They were wrong, they didn't see the real Malfoy they only saw his nice side all smiles and charm not his anger or cruel comments. _With Merlin as my witness I swear I'll never befriend Malfoy. _I fell asleep and had angry and confusing dreams, which disturbed my sleep leaving me very tired the next morning when I was shaken awake by my Captain.

"Rose get up, we're going in a few minutes" said Gwen excitedly before she dashed out of the room to wake the boys.

**Not great but it will get more interesting soon, just bare with me:D please review:D:D:D:D**


	2. The Portkey

**Hey guys and gals here is chapter two and things are just starting to get interesting:D Hope you enjoy:D:D:D**

Chapter two:

The Portkey

SCORPIOUS' POV:

I was woken up on the morning of the Quiditch world Cup by the Gryffindor team Captain Gwenog Wood who crashed through the door and yelled "Potter, Weasley, Malfoy up, up, up we're leaving in 25 minutes"

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head but Wood wasn't stupid, she knew that if she left the room we'd all just fall back to sleep so she used her wand to silently accio all our quilts and pillows away from us rendering sleep impossible.

Albus, Hugo and I all got unwillingly to our feet. Wood smiled with pride at her handy work before leaving the room shutting the door behind her.

"I swear" said Hugo stretching his wry muscles "she is not human, how can she be awake at this time?"

Al and I both shrugged "Great, another day with your charming cousin" I said sarcastically. I didn't understand why Rose hated me so, I mean sure I was a Malfoy but the rest of her family even her father had accepted me, and sure we competed for the best grades but I can't help it if I want to be the top of my class now can I? I had done nothing to provoke her, she started this war I was merely defending myself.

"Maybe she'll be in a better mood, you know with the cup and everything" said Albus trying to assure me.

"That seems unlikely" I sighed, I just wanted to go one day without having to get into an argument with her.

"C'mon" yawned Al once we were all dressed "Let's take our stuff down stairs" we left the room heaving our bags along with us.

GWEN'S POV:

I had just woken up Al, Hugo and Malfoy much to their dismay and now I was heading further down the corridor towards James' room.

My hand faulted as I reached for the door knob. James had behaved very strangely yesterday, he kept blushing and there was that weird moment where he brushed that piece of hair behind my ear and Goosebumps had erupted all over my skin.

I told myself that I was just being silly and opened the door quietly. Fred and Jay were sleeping soundly "Come on everybody up" I shouted there was no response.

I poked Fred hard in the side he just groaned and turned over. I walked over the James' bed and shook him slightly "Wake up Potter" I said but still no answer.

Right then, I had no option, I had to bring out the big guns. I jumped and landed so I was sat on top of my best friends back, crushing him. I heard him gasp as al the air left his lungs from the impact.

"What the hell Wood?" he squawked, I just laughed

"Now, now" I chuckled "that is no way to speak to a lady" I told him

"What lady?" he asked "I don't see a lady" I scrunched up my nose and jumped and landed even harder on his back again he let out a cry of pain and I could hear a now awake Fred laughing hard.

I leapt off of my friend and onto the wooden floor "Now that you are both up you need the get dressed and come down stairs"

"Do you get up this early every morning?" asked Fred groggily

"Yep, so does Alban, he's already down stairs he's just too nice to wake you both" I told them as I made for the door.

"Shame you're not more like your brother" I heard James mumble as I closed the door.

ROSE'S POV:

Everybody now stood in the living room our bags at our feet. Emma was snoozing on Fred's shoulder, much to his delight. James had a hand on Gwen's shoulder to steady himself and the only thing keeping Lily on her feet was Hugo and Alban who each had hold of one of her arms.

The Wood siblings were the only people here who looked awake. I was exhausted I had, had a nightmare about playing Quiditch at Hogwarts and Malfoy had pushed me off of my broom. I was still rather shaken up as in my mind I had just fallen over fifty feet.

"Is everybody ready?" asked Teddy coming out of the kitchen followed by Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

Gwen and Alban nodded vigorously while the rest of us just made a sort of groaning sound of agreement.

"I'll take that as a yes then" beamed Teddy rubbing his hands with excitement

"Victorie not coming?" asked Albus stifling a yawn

"Nah mate, she's too far gone" my cousin Vic, Teddy's wife, was five months pregnant thus making travelling hard so she had to stay at home. Vic's younger brother and sister, Dominique and Louis were on holiday in France with their mother's parents so they couldn't come either.

"Right come on men" said Teddy

"And women" interjected Lily

"Yes and women, we've got to walk a little way to the portkey" he said, saying goodbye to my Aunt and Uncle before he led the way out of the door.

We followed suit. "Have a good time" called Uncle Harry after us

"And Roxy, Fred" called Aunt Ginny and the twins turned around to listen to her "Your mother told us to remind you to stay out of trouble" the twins frowned but my Aunt wasn't finished "and your father asked us to remind you to give your cousins hell" the Twins smirked before carrying on walking.

Teddy led the way up the hill. Gwen and James were just behind him, then Alban, Lily and Hugo just behind them. My brother and is friends were then followed by Albus and Alice then came Emma and the twins, then me and then right at the back of the procession sulked Malfoy.

"The Harpies are a girls team" I heard Gwen shout from the front

"No they're not" insisted James. I rolled my eyes _here we go again._

"Then why do only girls play for, or support them?" asked Gwen putting her hands on her hips.

"Because…. because I don't know" spluttered my cousin

"Ha" laughed Gwen humourlessly "See they are a girls' team"

"Are not" pouted James

"Are too" insisted Gwen

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU" snapped Alban who had clearly had enough of their bickering. Everybody turned to stare at him; Alban had always been the quieter of the two Wood siblings.

"Gwen is right the _Harpies_ are a girls' team" continued Alban, Gwen looked smug but her brother then turned on her "and I don't now what your smirking at Gwenog your named after a _Harpies_ Captain" this made James chuckle.

"Anyway" interjected my brother Hugo "You're both wrong the Chuddley Cannons are the best team" My Captain and cousin both stared at him in disgust at the very suggestion.

"I think we can come to the agreement that both our team are better than the Cannons" said James offering his hand to his best friend.

"Agreed" smiled Gwen shaking his hand whilst Hugo looked appalled.

I took a glance over my shoulder at Malfoy, he always wondered off when Albus went to talk to Alice probably wanting to give his friend some privacy.

I walked at little faster after I realised that I was lagging behind and in danger of walking with my worst enemy.

"Right here we are" exclaimed Teddy as we reached to top of a deserted hill. "Now all we have to do is find the Portkey" said Teddy his smile dropping slightly as we all looked around at the empty ground.

"Is this it?" asked Emma holding up a punctured football and passing it to Teddy.

"yes, brilliant" Teddy praised before placing the football in the middle of the hill "right everybody gather round" he said waving us over, we followed our orders and much to my dismay I was stood next to Malfoy "Right now make sure you are all touching it" said Teddy as we all reached out and placed our hands or fingers of the small deflated ball.

I felt like a hook had pulled me around my midriff before all the colours and shapes began the merge together as we spun around in an almost vortex like fashion.

We all landed with a loud "ooft" as we hit the wet grassy field. I realised I had landed on top of Malfoy and clambered off him in disgust before stalking off to go and stand with Lily instead. I was surprised that he hadn't made any of his usually snide comments but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

"Alright Ted?" asked one wizard and one witch who were stood a little way away with a clip board

"Not bad mate, not bad" answered Teddy as he passed the used portkey to the witch who threw it into a large pile of what appeared to be rubbish but I guessed they had all once been portkeys.

The wizard gave Teddy the directions and we all stomped off through the mud in search of our campsite.

**Next chapter should get a little more exiting:D **

**For those of you who haven't read it already, if you want to see how Gwen and James met then read the Epilogue of my story called "**_**KBOW through the ages" **_**:D please review:D:D:D**


	3. Uncle Percy and Slytherins

**Here is chapter three I hope you enjoy it:D:D:D**

Chapter three:

Uncle Percy and Slytherins

JAMES' POV:

"Right, here we are" beamed Teddy as we reached two plots labelled "Lupin". Teddy began to pull things out of his back pack. Her retrieved two tents and chucked the first at Fred and the second at Albus who both caught them with their fast Quiditch reactions.

"Why couldn't they host the Cup somewhere warmer?" asked Lily who was hugging herself from the cold.

"Because England hasn't hosted the Cup in over 20 years" explained Alban practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"We're going to need some water" said Teddy turning towards me "James could you and Gwen go and fetch us some while we put up the tent?" I nodded and took the bucket he had somehow gotten out of his bag.

I motioned for Gwen to follow me and we began to make our way through the crowds of witches and wizards.

I heard Hugo cry "what? we're not aloud to use magic?" just before we went out of ear shot. I was glad to have been sent on an errand I didn't fancy having to put up a tent, muggle style.

Gwen and I began to talk excitedly abut the game ahead, we would all be supporting Scotland of course, mainly because the half Scottish Wood siblings would probably kill us if we didn't.

Our conversation was interrupted by the all too familiar mocking drawl of Carter Bletchley the Slytherin team Captain "Ah, Wood I thought I'd see you here" he smirked and walked outside of his grand tent.

"Out for a romantic stroll with Potter are we?" he sneered

Gwen scrunched up her nose and let out a growl "Bletchley" she snarled.

"I suppose you are here with the rest of your hapless team. I mean making your own brother Chaser? That just screams bias"

Gwen looked like she was about to dive at him so I grabbed hold of both her arms and held her back. It took a lot of effort to keep her there; Gwen was a very short and skinny girl but she was far, far stronger than she looked and if I let her go she could probably knock Bletchley out with a single punch.

"And as for the Weasleys" he continued and my ears pricked up "I sometimes think that the only reason you let then on the team is because Potter asked you to and as we all know you'll do _anything _for him" he laughed and anger began to flare into life inside of me but I knew that we would only get in trouble by acting on our rage so for the first time in my life I obeyed the rules and began to pull Gwen away from the Slytherin Captain.

"We'll see you on the Quiditch pitch" I told him before I dragged Gwen out of his sight.

"What the hell Potter?" she asked once we were a fare distance away from Bletchley and I had finally let her go "I could've taken him"

"I know you could but where would that have got us? Thrown out of the campsite is most likely" I explained trying to sound calm, I was still a little worked up over the slight of my family "And anyway just wait until we get back to Hogwarts then we'll show him who has got the better team" She nodded and took in some deep breaths.

After we had cooled down a little we carried on our walk to the water pump waving at people we knew along the way.

"Oh shit" I said as we turned around a corner

"What? What is it?" asked Gwen her brows furrowing

"My Uncle Percy, quick hide!" I hissed

"Where?" she said looking around

"I don't know….." I started but then my Uncle spotted us and I swore under my breath as he made his way over.

"James" he beamed and managed to arrange a fake smile on my own face "How are you enjoying the Cup so far?" he asked. My Uncle Percy was head of the department of magical co-operation and was organising most of the event.

"Erm….. We only just got here but it's good so far" I told him making his smile grow even wider,

"Good, good" he nodded "And who is this?" he asked looking at Gwen

"Oh yeah, Uncle Percy this is Gwenog Wood" I introduced my friend

"Hmmmm" said my Uncle looking at her disapprovingly and making me want to punch him. I clenched my fist "Wood's daughter, yes?" he asked and Gwen nodded "hmmm well I've got business to attend to" he said coldly as he walked away.

"He and my father don't get on very well" explained Gwen, answering my look of confusion. I nodded and we carried on walking. I didn't care what my Uncle thought of her, she was my best mate and he could get stuffed as far as I was concerned.

ROSE'S POV:

We had just finished putting up both tents without the use of magic when my cousin and my Captain finally returned with the bucket of water.

"What kept you?" asked Roxy but they just mumbled something about "Uncle Percy" and "Slytherins"

"Right, this tent" said Teddy pointing to the smaller of the two tents "will be the girls tent as there is less of them than us, so this bigger tent will be the boys'" he said pointing to the larger one.

The boys cheered and began to file into the tent that to any passers by would appear as just an average two man tent but we all knew that it was much, much bigger on the inside.

Gwen frowned hard and James gave her a said smile as he crawled into the boys' tent. "Are we really that bad Wood?" asked Roxy jokingly as clapped the sombre Quidicth Captain on the back.

"You are when you're talking about boys" Gwen sighed before crawling into the girls' tent

"Aww, Woodikins doesn't like being away from Jamesipoo" simpered Roxanne.

"I heard that Weasley" said Gwen from inside the canvas tent. We all laughed before following her inside.

~X~X~X~X~

Everybody was sat in the living room of the boys' tent. It was getting dark outside as it was nearly time for the match to begin. Albus was sprawled on the sofa and had his arm around Alice. Roxy, Fred, Emma and Lily were playing the WWW reusable hangman, Teddy and Malfoy were reading and Gwen, James and Alban were crowded around a desk with a Quiditch play book.

I just sat watching everybody else. After a while I heard Alban exclaim "That is mental Gwen, it's suicidal there is no way I'm doing that" he said stalking away from the desk and sitting next to Lily on the floor.

"It's not dangerous if you fly at the right angle and…." James was cut off when Gwen clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut it Potter" she hissed "walls have ears" she said glaring at Albus and Malfoy suspiciously. Albus played as Seeker and Malfoy as Chaser for the Slytherin team.

"Cool it Wood" said Malfoy closing his book "We're not after your tactics" she didn't look convinced but removed her hand from James' mouth and they both turned back to the book.

The clock chimed about an hour later when we had all changed into or Scottish team T-shirts or donned our blue and white scarves. We left the tent Teddy leading the way. James, Gwen, Alban, Albus, Malfoy and the twins had gone the length of painting their faces white and blue and all seven of them were now singing the Scottish national anthem very loudly and very out of tune as we made our way, with the other spectators through the field and towards the pitch.

You could feel the pure excitement and magic in the air. The stars and moon shone brightly down on us the night sky was completely devoid of clouds. We wrapped our cloaks, coats or jumpers more tightly around ourselves as a chilly breeze ran threw the hillside.

This was surely going to be the match of the century.

**I know there has been tons of Gwen/James and very little Rose/Scorp but don't worry when the kayos starts to kick off there will be buckets loads of them:D please review:D:D:D**


	4. Scotland the Brave

**Hello fellow Harry Potter nerdlings, here is chapter four and the chaos is just starting to kick off.**

**Sorry I didn't write about the actual match but I'm not very good at writing about Quiditch matches so I hope you can forgive me for that. I hope you enjoy it:D:D:D**

Chapter four:

Scotland the Brave

ROSE'S POV:

Scotland had done it. They had beaten France and won the Quiditch world Cup. It had been a very close match right up until the end; we had only won when Jacobs caught the Snitch from right under Pierre's nose.

Everybody was back in the tent now. James, Gwen, the twins, Malfoy and Alban were hopping around the tent and singing at the top of their lungs…

_Land of the misty cloud_

_And of the tempest loud_

_Land of the brave and proud_

_Land of the free_

Gwen, with a Scottish flag draped around her shoulders like a cape was now stood on the kitchen table and yelling "they fought like warrior poets, they fought like Scotsmen"

"Okay" I said as James pulled her down from the table the pair of them laughing like crazy "Who let Gwen watch muggle movies?" I asked trying to suppress a giggle as James and Gwen began to waltz around the tent singing the next verse of the song.

_Enthroned on the peek of her own _

_Highland and mountain _

_The spirit of Scotia reigns fearless and free_

Alban pulled Lily of the sofa and began to dance with her. Fred did the same with Emma and Albus the same with Alice. I rolled my eyes good naturedly. It was like they were all drunk on euphoria.

_Victorious in battlefield_

_Scotland the Brave_

_Bold hearts and nodding plumes _

_Wave o'er their bloody tombs_

_Deepened in gore is the green tartans wave_

"Want to dance?" asked Scorpious Malfoy extending his hand towards me.

"Fuck off Malfoy" I said without really thinking about it.

"Oooo not very friendly" he smirked but there was something in his steel grey eyes that I could understand. Hurt.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked Roxanne who beamed brightly and took his hand and despite being a year older than him she looked a rather flustered.

"Indeed kind Sir" she replied as he they began to jump about like the rest of them. I don't know what it was but something erupted inside of me, something I hadn't really felt before I didn't quite understand it, only that I had the sudden urge to punch Roxy in the face.

Everyone was still singing…

_Shivering are the rank of steel dire _

_Is the horseman's wheel_

_Victorious in battlefield_

_Scotland the Brave_

Teddy, Hugo and I, laughed and clapped along to the song until we heard a blood curdling scream coming from outside the tent.

Everybody stopped dead. James held Gwen tighter to him as Teddy went towards the entrance, pulling his wand out of his pocket.

We heard another scream but this time the person was saying something "The Death Eaters! The Death eaters are coming!" with that one sentence pandemonium started in the campsite; every body was running to get away.

We all darted out of the tent to see a stampede off people rushing towards us like a tidal wave. We could just see a huge mass of black hooded figures, there had to be a hundred at least.

"Everybody run, now!" bellowed Teddy who was fighting to get nearer to the Death eaters

"No!" Shouted James over the screaming crowd "I'm of age, I'm not leaving you"

"Me either" said everyone in unison

"Fine" yelled Teddy still fighting trough the swarm "Everybody who is of age can stay everybody else, run!"

"Albus, Alice, Scorp, Rose" ordered James who still had a tight grip on Gwen "get the little ones out of here"

"What? we're not leaving" I protested, I might have not been of age but I wanted to fight. I turned my head to look at Al, Alice and Malfoy who all had a look of determination on their faces.

"Rose" pleaded Roxy who like James, Gwen, Emma and Fred, was of age "We're counting on you to keep them safe, okay?" I didn't like it but I nodded and grabbed hold off Hugo and began to run in the direction of the forest, Albus, Alice and Malfoy hot on my heels.

GWEN'S POV:

The death eaters were upon us now. Me, Roxy, Fred, Emma and James were fighting side by side firing spells at the on coming hoards.

"Gwen" I heard Alban say "I'm not leaving you"

"Me either" said Lily who had hold of Alban's arm and was looking at her older brother.

"No Lily" said James firing a spell which hit a Death eater square in the head

"Get out of it Al" I shouted putting up a shield charm that covered all four of us "You're not of age Al, if you want to help then. Get. Lily. Out. Of. Here" I said between firing curses.

"Rose" pleaded James through gritted teeth. His cousin turned around but Malfoy had already noticed the two stragglers and ran back grabbing hold of their arms and pulling them towards the safety of the woods.

A curse hit the ground right where Alban had just been standing. Malfoy had just saved my little brother's life; I would never say anything bad about him ever, ever again, even if he did steal my Quisitch plays.

"Fall back, fall back!" ordered Teddy "Into the forest, everybody now!" he looked so serious that nobody dared argue. We were being over powered out there, most people had disaperated, and very few had stayed to fight.

I grabbed hold of James and we all began to follow our friends and siblings into the forest but we stopped in our tracks when we heard Roxy scream. We knew it had to be something bad; Roxy wasn't the type of girl who got scared easy.

We turned to see Teddy on the ground and Emma crouched over him "He's alive!" she cried and we all let out a sigh f relief "Somebody help me" she said trying to lift Teddy. We all ran back and together the five of us managed to carry him rather quickly into the cover of the woods.

We walked as deep in the forest as we could possibly manage before we set him down and all panted hard.

I had often heard my mum and dad, talking about how a few Voldemort sympathisers were still at large but they never mentioned there being this many. The Death eaters must have been planning this for a while.

"Where are the others?" asked James who was slouched beside me, I had my head on his shoulder and I took in his sweet sent as I breathed in and out.

We all looked around at the area of the forest we were occupying but they were no where to be seen. Tears began to fall down my face from the mix of fear; shock and something else that seemed to erupt into my stomach every time I was in close proximity to James. What ever it was it wasn't helping the situation.

"What do we do?" asked Roxy in an unusually quiet voice.

"Where are the others?" asked Fred again "Do you think they're lost or something?"

Emma let out I sob. She was knelt next to Teddy, we could see his chest rising and falling telling us that he was still alive but his breathing was uneven. I'm no Healer but I could tell that, that was not a good sign.

"We don't panic" said James getting to his feet. He had his jaw set. The blue paint we had donned earlier was now faded and smudged on his handsome face. _Wait did I just think of my best friend as handsome? Oh Merlin all this kayos is messing me up._

"And?" asked Fred who looked rather angry for some reason.

"And…" stuttered James, then he caught my eye and gave me a weak smile. He walked over and pulled me to my feet "Gwen, you're a good leader, show me how it's done" he said quietly so only I could hear

"No Jay, I…..I Can't" I whispered

"Yes you can" he whispered wiping the tears away from my face gently with his finger, his touch sending shock waves through my body. I nodded and clenched my jaw.

"Right" I said sounding stronger than I felt "We can stay here for tonight, Teddy is too ill for us to move him" they all nodded in agreement and feeling heartened I carried on "does anybody know anything at all about Healing?"

"I…I know the basics" said Emma quietly wiping some blood off Teddy's face "My mum's a Healer"

"Okay then, Emma do you think that you'll be able to look after Teddy?" she nodded a little unsurely.

"Great" I said but I didn't feel it "We'll have to take it in turns to stay on the look out for Death eaters and tend to Teddy while everybody else sleeps" everybody nodded again "And then tomorrow we'll see if we can find the others"

"That's my girl" Said James winking at me and causing me to blush for some reason.

We had no tent so we just lay on the forest floor that night. James took the first shift but I stayed up anyway just to sit with him by the fire. I needed something to keep my mind away from the other's fate more specifically my brother. He was only little. 14 years old. I was supposed to look after him but now he could be in danger and I didn't even know where he was.

I was never the sort of girl to cry but it just all kind of built up on me. James let me sob into his shoulder while he stroked my hair. After a while he stared to cry too. He was going through the same thing only ten times worse he was separated from both his brother and his sister and most of his cousins and Teddy was gravely ill to boot.

**What ya think? We find out what happened to the others next chapter:D**

**As you can probably tell, even though I'm English I LOVE Scotland and couldn't resist having them sing this song or having Gwen quote Brave heart:D please review:D:D:D:D**


	5. Extraordinary circumstances

**Hey guys, thank you all so much for the reviews you are all brilliant:D Well on with the show, here's chapter five:D:D:D:D**

**~X~X~X~ = means that some time has passed**

Chapter five:

Extraordinary circumstances

ROSE'S POV:

We ran for as long as our feet could take it. Eventually we all collapsed in a small clearing a fair distance into the forest.

"Where do think the others are?" asked Alban who was slouched against a tree my cousin Lily at his side.

"They're either still back at the campsite" said Malfoy before he looked up at the large canopy of leaves above us "Or they're in here somewhere"

"Okay" piped up Lily "If they're here then all we have to do is find them, right?"

"Easier said then done" I panted"This is the largest forest in Britain; it's at the very least 5 miles long in each direction"

"Hmmmm" said Malfoy a smirk pulling at his lips "You knowing all that factual crap has finally paid off Weasley" I tried to remember that he had just saved Lily and Alan's lives so I didn't react to this.

"So we could be lost in here, forever?" asked Hugo his blue eyes wide with fear.

"I'm sure that's not true" Alice reassured him "Right Al?" she said turning to her boyfriend.

"Right" he said stepping into the middle of the clearing "We can stay here for tonight but after that it's important that we just keep moving, there might be Death eaters in here. Does anybody know any protective charms?"

"I do" I said raising my hand "But Al there is one problem, everybody here is underage"

"Underage wizards are allowed to use magic in extraordinary circumstances" Said Scorp- I mean Malfoy. "I think being chased through a forest by Death eaters qualifies" we all nodded in agreement.

"There are…" said Alban looking around at our group "seven of us and we'll each have to take it in turns to stay guard whilst the others sleep" we all nodded again.

"I'll take first watch" said Malfoy pulling his slender wand out of his jeans pocket as he sat himself under a tall tree and began to turn the wand over in his hands. I had the strange desire to follow him but pushed it to the back of my mind and began to place the protective enchantments around us.

"You know that once I've put these up" I said to Albus "It will mean that the others won't be able to find us as well as the Death eaters" Albus nodded

"Yeah but I'd prefer that then to getting murdered in my sleep" he said laying down next to Alice.

I looked over at the tall boy with broad shoulders and platinum blonde hair one more time before I settled down to sleep. Wondering what James, Teddy and the others were doing at that moment in time.

~X~X~X~X~

JAMES' POV:

The next morning, we had travelled a fair distance south. I was now sat, my back leaning against an old oak tree. I was watching my Captain as she and Emma talked about Teddy's condition.

I couldn't help but notice the way the early morning light fell on her pale skin or how her eyes had little flecks of green in them when she looked up into the sun light. I shook my head hard trying to banish these bizarre thoughts about my best mate.

"How is he doing?" asked Gwen running her fingers through her wavy, dark blonde hair. She looked stressed.

"Well he's still alive" said Emma as she pulled up Teddy's shirt to reveal a large gash across his chest at lest 2cm wide and Merlin knows how many deep. We all gasped. "But its dark magic Gwen I can't get it to heal on my own maybe if we have some essence of Dittany"

"We've got some haven't we?" I asked, I remembered seeing it in one of the back packs.

Emma nodded "Yeah but its back at the tent"

"Can't we summon it?" asked Gwen who looked like she was about to rip her hair out.

"That wouldn't work" said Emma shaking her head "It would blow our cover for one and the bottle has a charm on it that renders summoning charms useless"

Gwen let out a growl of frustration and she started to punch one of the trees. I got up and grabbed hold f her wrists preventing her from doing herself anymore damage. I noticed her knuckles were bleeding badly.

"How long has he got?" asked Gwen gaining some control over her emotions and unwillingly I let her go. Not because I thought she'd hurt herself again but because I just had the sudden urge to hold her tight and to whisper in her ear that it would all be okay like I had done the night before.

"If we're lucky" said Emma looking at Teddy "Three days" Gwen nodded her jaw set. She wore the expression that she had every time we stepped out onto the Quiditch pitch; it was the expression of a warrior. It made the corners of my mouth twitch.

I pulled Gwen over to the tree I had just been sat under and pulled her to the ground. I sat down beside her and began to examine her bleeding knuckles.

"I'm fine Jay really" she insisted "It was my own bloody fault anyway" I didn't let go of her hands.

I cleaned the cuts with my wand before I tore off the sleeve of my jumper and then ripped that in two and wrapped the pieces around her hands in a sort of make shift bandage.

She smiled at me in thanks "Where are the twins?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going, I didn't want her to go; her presence was soothing with all this stress.

"Out hunting to try and get us some food" she said but she shuddered "I don't like killing animals but it's the only option we have" I nodded, I didn't judge her decisions, so far she was the only thing keeping us all alive.

"What?" she asked turning scarlet and I realised I had been staring at her again.

"Erm…." I stuttered than I came up with an excuse "You've got some blue paint on your nose" I said leaning forward and wiping it away with my fingers "There you go" I smiled and she blushed even deeper.

"I….erm…I..b-better go and check on the twins" she stuttered getting to her feet and dashing away. I sighed, felling back against the tree

"What are you smiling at?" I asked Emma grumpily, I had noticed her watching me and Gwen for some time now.

"Oh nothing" she said brightly before going back to tending to Teddy. I grunted disbelievingly but didn't push the subject.

~X~X~X~X~

FRED'S POV:

It was my turn, to keep watch that night. Emma had stayed up with me saying that she just wanted to check on Teddy but she stayed with me by the fire long after he was tended to.

Her dark eyes were illuminated by the fire light and her dark hair, almost the colour of ebony shimmered in the moon's rays.

"They're really cute" she smiled fondly "don't you think?" she asked me and I followed her gaze over to James who had both his arms wrapped protectively around the petite Quiditch Captain who was clingingly tightly to him in her sleep.

I snorted, trying to hold back a laugh "I don't know about 'cute'. 'Obvious' would be more like it" Emma looked at me puzzled.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Oh come on Em those two have had a thing for each other since third year" I laughed at the memories, Emma still looked confused "I can't believe you haven't seen it till now Emma, I mean it was right under your nose. Remember how James was the only one on the Quiditch team who could talk back to her and not get his head bit off?" Emma nodded a look of comprehension on her face.

"Or that time Gwen tried to jump off the astrometry tower when she lost that match" she suggested and I nodded "and only James could talk her out of it" we both laughed. I hadn't noticed her getting gradually closer to me until she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here Fred" she said nuzzling her face into my jumper "You can always make me laugh no matter what crap we get ourselves into" I beamed and put my arm around her.

That's how we finished the rest of my shift until Roxy took over a smirk on her face.

**Hey guys I just randomly chucked some Fred/Emma in there one) because I like them and two) because it was a good way of chucking some James/Gwen in there from someone else's POV.**

**Slight hints of Rose/Scorp much, much more next chapter:D please review:D:D:D**


	6. Knights and Damsels

**Hey guys, me again. Here's chapter six and prepare for me to bring out the Rose/Scorp big guns:D:D:D**

Chapter six:

Knights and Damsels

JAMES' POV:

We had travelled at least a mile south. We had managed to transfigure a log into a stretcher so moving Teddy would be easier and less painful on his part.

We set down for camp as the sky began to grow darker and stars began to flicker into life above us. Another day had passed leaving only two more until we lost Teddy.

"Rox, you want to go hunting?" asked Fred as the two of us carefully laid Teddy's stretcher down on the ground and Emma dashed over to give him a check up.

Roxanne shrugged and followed her brother into the forest.

"Be careful" Emma told them and they nodded

I suddenly felt a tug on the remaining sleeve of my jumper as Gwen pulled me behind a clump of trees.

"What the hell Wood?" I asked

She clapped a hand over my mouth and all the air left my lungs "Shhhhh" she hissed "I just wanted to talk to you, away from everybody else" I noticed a blush creeping up her cheeks. She removed her hand from my mouth.

"About what?" I asked bowing my head slightly to meet her hazel eyes.

"Well, if we don't make it out of this…..I….I just wanted to tell you that…" she was cut off when we heard Roxy and Fred scream somewhere in the distance.

We both darted back into the clearing to find Emma, a look of fear on her face.

"I'm going after them" I announced running through the thick brambles and bracken on the forest floor "You two stay here, look after Teddy" I called over my shoulder.

But Gwen being, the hard headed, stubborn girl that she was just had to come running after me "Oh no you don't" she growled diving through the trees after me "I coming too"

"No Gwen" I said turning to face her, I wouldn't let her get hurt.

"James Sirius Potter" _oh no, middle name, that can't be good _"Do think you can just leave me behind like some fucking damsel in distress while you go and play knight in shinning armour?" she said jabbing me in the chest.

"What about me?" asked Emma "I want to come too?"

"Stay with Teddy!" me and Gwen both said in unison.

I sighed "we don't have time for this" I grabbed hold of Gwen's hand as we both sprinted through the forest leaving an angry Emma behind.

We charged towards where we had herd the scream and ended up in a large clearing where we could see the twins fighting their very hardest against five Death eaters.

Gwen shot a spell at a hooded man who tried to curse Roxanne whist her back was turned. I realised that they were getting closer and closer to our clearing. That meant they were getting closer and closer to Emma and Teddy.

"What do we do Jay?" asked Gwen as we aimed some more curses

"We lead them as far away from Teddy, as we can" I told her and she nodded.

I shouted to Roxy and Fred who turned their heads and I motioned for them to follow us. The four of us where now sprinting, full pelt in the opposite direction to where we had just come, all five Death eaters hot on our tails.

The trees opened up into a third and somewhat smaller clearing it was there that Fred hit the floor wrapped in a full body bind curse. Roxy fell soon after being Stunned. It seemed they wanted their prisoners alive.

The Death eaters spread out around us, there were now only three, the twins having taken down two but we were still out numbered. Gwen and I were now fighting back to back. I shot a curse that knocked one of our attackers' unconscious whilst Gwen body bound another.

_Just one more to go_ I told myself but the final death eater (and the only female) cried "curicco!" her wand aimed at me. She began to laugh "Awww, poor 'ickle baby Potter" she simpered "your daddy will pay a high price for your safe return"

Pain like I had never felt before, shot through me like knives. It was like my very bones were on fire and on the verge of melting. I writhed around in agony on the forest floor.

I heard Gwen growl loudly. Her jaw was set and her hazel eyes narrowed. I had never seen her, this angry in all my years of knowing her. It was a look that would send any sane person running for the hills for one simple reason; you never get on the wrong side of a Wood.

Gwen stepped over me and closer to the dark witch. The witch smiled and let the curse on me go as she faced her new target. I might have been free but all my limbs had turned the jelly and I couldn't even move my head. All I could do was watch from my place on the ground, as my best mate, my Captain, the girl I loved, walked willingly into danger. _Oh fuck. That's it, I love her. I bloody love her!_

"You can destroy the World Cup" snarled Gwen firing a spell at the witch who deflected it but not with ease.

"You can attack me, hurt me" she said firing another curse that missed the witch by a cm. The dark witch's smile faulted slightly

"But nobody" growled Gwen fiercely "Messes. With. My. Friends!" she shouted between shooting an onslaught of spells at the Death eater, one after the other hitting her in the chest.

The Witch keeled over unconscious, her wand falling out of her hand. "Jay" said Gwen couching down beside me "Jay are you alright, please tell me you're alright" she lifting up my head slightly so I could get a better look at her.

"I'm fine and dandy, Captain" I smirked weakly "Though now I feel like the damsel in distress" This made her laugh. It had to be the most beautiful sound in the world.

"What do we do with the Death eaters?" asked Roxy sleepily as she came round

"I say we take their wands and then use a preminatnt sticking charm to attach them to a tree" smiled Gwen, mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Sound good to me" beamed Roxy shooting a counter curse at her brother who unfroze and got to his feet.

"You missed it Rox" he told his sister "Wood totally kicked Death eater butt"

"Owww" moaned Roxy "Why I do I always miss it when something cool happens?"

"Will you be okay for a while Jay?" asked Gwen brushing my black hair out of me face "Whilst we deal with the Death eaters"

"Yeah I'll be fine" I told her as she kissed my fore head and got up. My heart pounding like a jack-hammer I called after her "and Gwen?"

"Yeah?" she called back

"You're my hero" I smirked and she rolled her eyes trying to conceal the smile that was spreading across her beautiful face.

MEANWHILE, MEANWHILE, MEANWHILE

ROSE'S POV:

For some reason unknown to me my thoughts were being plagued by a certain blonde haired Slytherin. It was more frustrating due to the fact hat I should have been spending my time worrying about my cousins and our friends but no, Scorpious Malfoy had to dominate my mind instead.

The boy in question was sat under a different tree from the one at or camp a mile back. He had his head resting against the trunk and his steel grey eyes closed.

I studied him when I had made sure that no one else was watching me. His platinum blonde hair fell carelessly into his face, on anyone else the hair style would look ridiculous but on him it was perfect. _Eww did I just refer to Malfoy as perfect_. He had pale skin, a strong jaw and was pretty well built from Quiditch.

I had to admit that I could see what the bimbos at my school saw in him, well as far as looks go anyway. On the inside he was still the same snide, stuck up little rich boy, that I hated so much.

I got to my feet "I'm going to go look for some food" I mumbled and I noticed Malfoy get to his feet but he went in the opposite direction to me.

SCORPIOUS' POV:

Rose had gone to find some food and due to the terrible hunger pains in my stomach I decided that it was probably a good idea to go look too.

I kicked a stone angrily. Rose was on my mind. Again. I don't know why but every word she's ever said is still ringing in my head, all the insults and nasty comments. I remember seeing her on platform 9 ¾ and then again on the train I had shot her a hopeful smile which she didn't return, she only gave me a scowl and a look like I was dirt on the bottom of her shoe.

I punched a tree in frustration but stopped when I heard a sound that made my blood run cold and my muscles tense up. I heard a scream, Rose's scream.

Without a seconds hesitation I went charging through the dense forest towards the noise.

I could see three hooded figures rounding on a girl with flaming red haired. I increased my pace as I saw Rose get disarmed.

Her wand went flying through the air in my direction. I jumped and caught it with my Chaser reactions. Within seconds I was at her side and had given her back her wand.

Rose gripped hold of the wooden stick tightly before the two of us began to launch as many spell as we could at the Death eaters.

I knew a lot more about the Death eaters than most witches and wizards. Some people might think that I want to be one but they couldn't be more wrong. My dad had told me all about them, everything. He told me that he had made the mistake of joining them and that it was a mistake that I should never repeat.

We were loosing against them. We were after all just a couple of 16 year olds but then we heard pounding footsteps through the forest before we saw Albus and Alice tare through the trees to join our fight. They were soon followed by Alban, Lily and Hugo who were bringing up the rear.

"I thought I told you to stay put" growled Albus at the three 14 year olds.

"And you really thought we'd listen?" laughed Lily.

"You said there'd only be a few of them" we heard one of the hooded men argue with his comrade

"There only children" the other bit back as all us "children" shot spell after spell at them.

"Retreat, retreat" yelled one running away.

We lowered our wands and watched two of the tree Death eaters run into the distance.

"Scorpious will you give your father a message from us" said the leader and my fists began to shake with anger "Tell him that we're coming for him. We don't like it when people turn their backs on the Dark Lord" with that he Disaperated.

ROSE'S PIV:

We all turned to Scorpious who I had never seen look so angry.

"Scorp, mate" started Albus, resting a hand on Scorpious' shoulder. Malfoy shrugged it off before he ran back into the forest.

"Where's he going?" I asked in barely more than a whisper. I was still in a state of shock. If Scorpious hadn't come to my rescue then I would surely be dead.

"He'll come back when he's ready" said my cousin putting an arm around me as we all made our way back to our camp.

I took another look back over my shoulder at where my saviour had disappeared but he was long gone by then. My heart heavy, I let Al guide me back to the clearing where I sat under Scorpious' tree my knees pulled up to my chest, praying to Merlin that he'd come back soon.

**What ya think? I quoted a song in this, "Just the girl" by the Click Five. I think it's the perfect Rose/Scorp song if you wanna check it out:D please review:D:D:D**


	7. Finding out

**Hey guys! Prepare to see some old friends in this:D:D:D**

**I just going to make this easier for you to understand by listing people's parents: Lol it's kinda like maths**

**Oliver Wood and Katie Bell = Gwen and Alban Wood**

**Alicia Spinnet and Lee Jordan – Emma Jordan**

**Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood (I know, I know but I like this pairing so, there) = Alice Longbottom**

Chapter seven:

Finding out

ROSE'S POV:

Scorpious finally came back to our clearing just after midnight. It was my shift and I was sat under his tree and had almost given up all hope when I saw a head of platinum blonde hair emerging from the trees.

My heart beat so fast that I could barely believe that he couldn't hear it "Scorp-" I started but he just walked straight past me. My heart sank as he lay down on the forest floor and closed his steel grey eyes without a single word.

I slumped back against the tree my head in my hands. I had been having these feelings before the Death eaters attacked but when he rescued me they were magnified by a hundred.

_I…I think I'm falling for him_ I thought, hating myself and my stupid feelings. I mean we had been enemies for so long and maybe that was my fault. I made a snap judgment and I turned my nose up at him. Maybe he had always been a nice guy; I just refused to see it.

I began to sob because of my missed opportunity, for all those years of hatred and because we still didn't know where to others was.

"So you finally came round, huh?" asked Alice a sad smile on her face as she sat down beside me

"W-what?" I asked weakly

Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head "I'm talking about Scorpious as you bloody well know" she said good-naturedly, patting me on the hand.

"How do you know?" I asked quietly as I wiped the tears off my face with my sleeve.

"Rosie" smiled Alice "Give us some credit. Everybody knew" I stared at her in disbelief "well everybody but James" she admitted "That boy can't even figure out that Gwen likes him" she shook her head sadly before she carried on "Anyway the point is we all knew that you and Scorp never really hated each other it was just…um..how shall I put it? Sexual tension?" I looked at her in disgust.

"Don't look at me like that Rose" she waggled her finger at me "You know it's true"

"Fine, I like him" I said in the quietest voice possible so only Alice could hear.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" asked Alice a smug grin on her face

"Do?" I asked, my eyebrows raised "I not gonna _do _anything"

Alice sighed "And I thought we were finally making some progress" she shook her head and got up "When you're finally ready to pluck up the courage, let me know" she smiled before she walked back over to where the others were sleeping.

I sighed, there was no way I could have that amount of courage. I had to thank him though for saving my life though. "Well it's a start" I mumbled to myself.

~X~X~X~X~

HARRY'S POV:

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I were all sat in the waiting room outside Percy Weasley's office. He had told us that he had some "bad news" for us but nothing else. Victorie had been asked to come too but she was heavily pregnant now so we had left her with Molly.

Ron kept shuffling his feet nervously, Hermione kept glancing at the office door every few seconds and Ginny was staring down at her watch.

We were soon joined by George and Angelina Weasley, Neville and Luna Longbottom, Alicia and Lee Jordan and much to everyone surprise Draco and Astoria Malfoy.

Everybody sat in silence. Draco and his wife had greeted us warmly enough but I could see Ron had his fists clenched. Ron didn't mind Scorpious in fact he quite liked the kid but he still had issues with the boy's father.

"Harry what's going on?" asked Oliver Wood, his wife Katie on his arm. I was just about to tell him that I didn't know anything when Percy flung open his office door and invited everyone inside.

The office was much larger than I had expected and there was room for everyone to be seated.

"Please, please make yourselves comfortable" said Percy gesturing towards the chairs. I noticed that my brother-in-law was acting rather jumpy and he kept glancing nervously at Oliver Wood like the ex-Gryffindor Captain was going to murder him.

"Right" said Percy once everybody as seated "It is my job to tell you of a most unfortunate turn of events…."

"Spit it out Perce" butted in George his usually kind face, stoic. Everybody here seemed to have figured it out already that we were all the parents of the children who had gone with my god son to the World cup.

"We all know that the Cup was attacked" said Neville "we just want to know how this concerns us" Luna took Neville's hands in her as he spoke.

"Indeed" nodded Percy "Well it seems that when the Death eaters attacked all of your children retreated into the forest near by"

"And?" asked Hermione, arching an eyebrow coldly

"And it seems they've gotten themselves lost" I could hear Oliver, Ron and George cracking their knuckles and Percy's voice went rather higher than usual "But the main problem is that…well the Death eaters are in the forest as well" Oliver sprang to his feet so fast that nobody could stop him. Wood grabbed a fist full of Percy's robes and lifted the much smaller man off his feet.

"If anything has happened to any of our kids, Weasley" growled Oliver "I'm holding you personally responsible"

"Ollie put him down" said Katie gently, placing a hand on Oliver's arm. Looking at his wife Oliver placed a terrified Percy back on the ground.

"T-thank you Katie…" the ministry worker croaked adjusting his robes

"Don't waste time thanking me" she said angrily "what's the Ministry going to do about it?" she asked jabbing him in the chest

"Well the ministry's position on the whole thing is that we can't spare anybody to form a search party, all we can hope for is that they find their own way out" We all stared at him in disgust, anger flaring inside me.

"I'm not listening to this" said Draco getting to his feet "I'm going to go and look for them myself. Who's with me?" he asked looking around the room.

"I am" said Ron getting to his feet and shaking Malfoy's hand

"Me too" said every body else clambering to their feet and practically charging out of the office.

"Erm…yes ..erm" stuttered Percy "good luck"

"Oh you're coming too Perce" said George grabbing hold of his brother "If you know what's good for you"

**What do ya think? Let me know:D please review:D:D:D:D**


	8. Under the moon light

**Hey guys and gals, this chapter has been playing in my head all morning I even dreamt about it, so to try and get some peace I'm gonna write it now, please enjoy:D:D:D**

Chapter eight:

Romance blossoms better under

The moon light

JAMES' POV:

It was Gwen's turn to keep watch that night so I thought I'd return the favour and stay up with her. That was the only unselfish thought I had, had all day. I was stressed, we all were but I was letting my dark feelings consume me.

"You okay?" asked Gwen lifting her head of my shoulder were she had been resting.

I made a sort of snorting laugh sound before I got to my feet and began trudging through the forest leaving her there her mouth hanging open.

"James" I heard her call and felt her grip on my arm "Jay, are you alright?" she asked softly

And against all my better judgment I snapped at her "No Gwen I'm not alright, nothing is alright" I saw her eyebrow raise in shock but I kept going "Teddy's on death's door, we still have no idea where the others are and we haven't come any closer to accomplishing anything" I shouted

Gwen scrunched up her nose "I am doing my best here Jay" she shouted back "I didn't ask to be put in charge that was your decision in case you have forgotten"

"Well anyone can make a mistake" I yelled at her, before I realised what I had just said and wished that I could take it back.

"Can't you get it into your thick head Potter that you're not the only one whose family is missing?" she growled

"Oh poor Gwen, she's missing her baby brother" I simpered "while I'm missing both my siblings and two cousins" I screamed at her. Gwen looked distraught but I wasn't finished "Not that you really care what happens to my family you only care because they're on your Quiditch team"

I saw a small tear trickle down her face and all my anger faded "Gwen I'm….." I started but before I could finish my apology she punched me. She couldn't slap me like any other girl would; nope she had to punch me hard across the face sending me sprawling on the forest floor.

"Don't' you dare accuse me of not caring James Potter" she snarled "D-don't you dare" she said this last part in a whisper before she turned her back on me and stormed back to the clearing.

I brought my hand to my aching face knowing full well that I deserved what I had got. She'd given me a bust lip and I could feel the side of my face just starting to swell up a little.

I pushed my pain to the back of my mind and scrambled to my feet "Gwen" I called "Gwen please come back" I shouted but still nothing. I sighed and began to make my way back to our camp

I made it back to the clearing to find her sat under a tree, her jaw set and her face stoic. She wasn't crying but her eyes were red and her skin was blotchy. It didn't surprise me, Gwenog Wood never cried if she could help it.

"Gwen" I said sitting down beside her but she just looked straight through me like I wasn't even there.

"Gwen I was a selfish git, I didn't mean what I said to you I'm just worried that's all" I explained trying to catch her eye.

"We're all worried James" She said in a hash voice, refusing to look at me.

I opened my mouth to apologise again but then we heard a terrible rasping sound that made our blood run cold.

"Teddy" we both said in unison rushing over to where my god cousin lay. Emma and the twins were fast asleep a fair distance away from us and couldn't hear anything.

Gwen tilted up Teddy's head to clear his air ways but he kept coughing and spluttering until he stopped breathing all together. "No, no, no" mumbled Gwen desperately "He hasn't got a pulse"

"Stand back" I warned her and she shuffled away a little as I pulled my wand out of my pocket and tried a spell that Emma had taught us. Teddy's body jerked a little as the spell hit and after a second Gwen placed her ear above his chest to check for a beat "Nothing" she shook her head.

My stomach dropping I tried it again and again, still nothing. "Teddy" I told him "In a few months you're going to be a dad, I'm not going to let you give up" I fired the spell again and Gwen checked his pulse "yes" she nodded a smile breaking across her face "Yes" she repeated and I laughed in relief as we watched Teddy's chest rise and fall. He was alive.

Gwen and I slouched back under the tree both of us breathing heavily, saving Teddy had taken a lot out of us.

"I'm sorry" I told her again and she nodded, smiling.

"So I am Jay" she said and my heart leapt "It all seems quite silly now, after he came so close to death" she said looking over at Teddy.

"Yeah" I sighed "It really makes you remember what's important in life" I said smiling at her but when she turned her head to face me I fixed my gaze some where else.

"Oh yeah" she said raising an eyebrow "like what?"

"Friends, family and…" I said. I figured that it was now or never "and there's this girl" Gwen's face fell as I said this and she bowed her head looking at the floor.

"Oh?" she said unenthusiastically

"Yeah, she's smart, funny, brave, beautiful and she can pack a pretty good punch too" I smirked but Gwen was still looking at the ground

"S-she sounds great" Gwen said weakly

"She is, but there's a few problems though" I sighed in mock sadness

"Like?" asked Gwen sounding ever so slightly interested.

"Like, she's way, way, way out of my league and I've known her for so long, since first year actually but she's never really noticed me and then there's the fact that she is my Captain which just complicates maters still further"

Gwen's head picked up as she finally realised who I was talking about

"But she has flaws" I continued and I saw Gwen's smile turn into a pout "yep, she's bossy, moody, bad tempered, Quiditch obsessed and she's totally and utterly barking" I smirked.

"Gee James" said Gwen rolling her eyes "you really know how to made a girl feel good about herself"

"Ah yes" I sighed again "but it's all those things combined that makes it so impossible for me to get her out of my head, she's driving crazy"

"And what would you do if this _gril_ liked you back?" Gwen asked smirking.

My heart rate quickened "Well, I'd probably kiss her and tell her that I loved her"

"What's stopping you then?" asked Gwen mischief dancing in those hypnotic hazel eyes.

"I'm afraid she might punch me again" I chuckled leaning in slightly

"She's not going to rule it out" Gwen giggled slightly, as she mirrored my movements and leaned into me.

I rolled my eyes and kissed her. It was a hurried and passionate kiss but by no means did it lack any care or emotion.

"I love you Gwenog Wood" I smiled pulling away from her

"And I love you James Potter" she beamed back "though might I say that you have a very odd way of telling a girl that you like her" she smirked and I rolled my eyes again and pulled her back into the kiss. She ran her fingers through my dark hair whilst my hands roved down her back we only parted when we heard a familiar voice.

"Okay, okay I can't take any more of this" said Alban "Potter get the hell away from my sister" Me and Gwen jumped apart and stared at the three boys in front of us.

"Cool it Albie" laughed Hugo "It's not so bad, it means that we'll be cousins-in-laws one day"

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Gwen her temper rising. Oh how I loved it when she got angry.

"Urm" said Albus in mock thoughtfulness "From about 'There's this girl'" he said imitating my voice "till about now I guess" Me and Gwen both blushed scarlet at how much they had heard.

"I thought I told you not to interrupt them" Said Alice angrily walking over to join the boys, Lily, Rose and Scorpious on her tail.

"Well the slick git was running his hands all over my sister" reasoned Alban staring daggers at me.

"Who's a slick git?" asked Fred groggily waking up.

"James" said everybody in unison.

"Oh thanks guys" I muttered sarcastically

"Why?" asked Fred, but Emma told him to be quiet.

"No the important question is how did you all find us?" Emma asked and every body turned to face the group of underage wizards.

I couldn't believe my own stupidity; I had been so wrapped up in my embarrassment that I had forgotten that we had spent the past two days looking for them.

"Well that's kind of a long story" said Scorpious shrugging. But we all looked interested and gathered round to hear what he had to say. Shooting a nervous glance at Alban I put an arm around Gwen and she rested her head on my chest.

HOW THEY FOUND THEM

SCORPIOUS' POV:

I had been avoiding everyone ever since the Death eaters attacked us. I was unable to face them especially Rose. I think, I quite liked her and not in a friend sort of way. Maybe if she didn't hate me so much then something just might have been able to happen between us but as it stood there was a human's chance in a werewolf colony of her liking me back.

I was sat on a large rock amidst the trees thinking about what the Death eaters had said and all the abuse my Sir name had errant me over the years.

"Scorpious" said Rose's sweet voice as she stepped carefully through the trees. I lifted up my head and my heart leapt. She never called me Scorpious, it was always Malfoy.

"Oh there you are" she said spotting me, a soft smile pulling at her lips "I've been looking for you every where" she said nervously sitting down beside me on the large bolder.

The moon shone brightly that night and it illuminated her safire blue eyes beautifully "Why?" I mumbled turning my head away from her.

"I don't know" she shrugged "To thank you I guess, you saved my life yesterday"

"It was nothing" I shrugged weakly

"No it wasn't Scorp it was…it was…" she said looking around for the right word "brilliant" she sighed "Very brave indeed"

"I thought bravery was the Lion's trait not the Snakes" I said glumly.

"Anyone can be brave Scorp" she smiled "Not matter what House you're in" I shrugged again and she sighed sadly.

"What's been bothering you?" she asked looking up at the night sky.

I shrugged yet again and she furrowed her eyebrows "that's not an answer" she said a little crossly.

"Fine" I sighed "I was just thinking about the Death eaters and my family" I admitted

"What about them?" she asked softly

I jumped off the rock and kicked a near by tree "I just hate it Rose, hate it all" I exclaimed angrily "My father turns his back on a mistake that he has made, a very big mistake I have to admit but a mistake nether the less but everybody is still judging him, judging my mother, judging me just because I'm a Malfoy" I spat out the last word like it was a curse.

Rose shook her head "I think I'm very guilty of that crime" she said sadly

"No, Rose its alright" I said my rage subsiding a little "Our parents hated each other in was only natural that you wanted to carry on the tradition"

"You didn't though" she shook her head again "and Albus didn't. He saw beyond your name whilst I was prejudiced against you from the start"

"Rose its okay, really" I insisted, sitting back down beside her on the bolder and nervously I put an arm around her, when she didn't shrug it off I continued "My father once told me that its not what we have done but what we are going to do that matters" I said offering her a weak smile.

She nodded and smiled "Truce?" she said offering me her hand

"Truce" I agreed taking her hand and shaking it. "Merlin, a five year feud and all it took to end it was for us to get lost in the woods"

Rose giggled slightly and rested her head on my shoulder. My body was tense for a second or two before I relaxed. Then we heard it, voices and they were shouting. Rose picked her head up off my shoulder and we both looked curiously it the direction of the noise.

I pulled my wand out of my pocket and Rose did the same, we slid off the rock and carefully tiptoed behind and thick tree trunk where we poked our heads around to see who was causing the commotion. I prayed to Merlin that it wasn't more Death eaters.

I was very wrong. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Gwen and James about 15 meters away, we could just hear snatches of what they were saying.

"What are they doing?" I asked quietly

"Arguing by the looks of it" replied Rose

"Not that you care what happens to my family" we heard James shout and I winced

"Ooo not a good move there mate" I commented, Rose giggled slightly at my words but she watched her cousin and her Captain, concern etched on her face.

Then we saw Gwen punch him right across the face, he landed flat on his back his lip bleeding badly.

We watched Gwen leave and James called after her "Wait" said Rose "she's probably going back to their camp, which means we've found them" she smiled happily.

"Let's go tell the others" I said before I drew an X on the tree so we could find our way back. Rose nodded and took my hand, the two of us running back to our own camp.

~X~X~X~X~

A few minutes later all seven of us were hiding behind a large clump of bushes where we had a good view of James, Gwen and the others.

"What are we waiting for?" whispered Hugo

"Shhhhh" said Rose bringing a finger to her lips and pointing over to James and Gwen who had just sat down under a large tree.

"They've got some making up to do" explained Alice answering Hugo and Alban's puzzled expressions.

"And there's this girl" we heard James say before he listed her characteristics.

"Who is he talking about?" asked Alban

"Who do you think" I chuckled

"Errr no" said Alban scrunching up his nose in distaste "not my sister. He said she's _beautiful_ Gwen is not beautiful"

"Sorry to break this to you mate" I said "but she is" everybody turned on me "what?" I protested "she is. Anyone with eyes can see it" Rose rolled her eyes and turned back to watch the scene unfold.

"Can't we stop it?" asked Alban

"No" Growled Alice quietly "if you dare interrupt them I'll jinx you into next week"

"Plus" said Albus brightly "It's amusing to watch my brother's hopeless chat up techniques" Rose, Albus and I snickered.

"I think it's rather cute" said Lily as Alban and Hugo made a sound of disgust.

We saw James kiss her and I nudged Albus "He's not so hopeless now eh Al" we all laughed quietly.

"My eyes" cried Hugo covering his face with his hands.

"Right I've had enough of this" said Alban getting to his feet, Hugo followed him and for some reason Albus followed soon after.

"Okay, okay I can't take any more of this" we heard Alban say and we all dissolved into laughter "Potter get the hell away from my sister"

BACK TO THE CAMPSITE

JAMES' POV:

"Well that's it" said Scorpious finally. "Oh and brilliant punch by the way" he said turning towards Gwen

"Thank you" she smirked before she turned to me and guilty stroked my swollen cheek bone with her index finger

"I've got a question" said Rose and we all turned to face her "Where's Teddy?" Gwen, Emma, the twins and I shared sad looks before we explained to them what had happened.

"Three days" repeated Albus his mouth hanging open.

"Well it's more like one day now" corrected Emma.

"And we've came very close to losing him once already" I said shaking my head sadly.

"So what do we do now?" asked Lily who was now crouched next to Teddy.

"The only thing we can do" I replied everybody looked at me in confusion "we survive" I said and everybody nodded a few people clenched their jaw in determination.

"Right off to bed kids" joked Fred shooing the younger ones away.

"I think we should all go to bed, don't you?" said Emma rolling her eyes. Having no objection we all settled down to sleep.

"You and I are going to have a little talk" said Alban and I laughed "what? My father is not here so I'm taking the responsibility"

I lowered my voice "How about we strike a deal, you don't say anything more about me and Gwen and I won't tell my dear little sister that you fancy her" Alban blushed a deep red.

"Deal" he mumbled sulking off.

"What was that about?" asked Gwen as I lay down beside her

"Oh nothing" I said putting my hands behind my head as she moved closer to me resting her head on my chest and wrapping her arms around me. I stroked her long blonde hair until she fell asleep. Despite all the horrors and all the dangers I was unbelievably happy. If only we could all make it out of this alive then I would be all set.

**What do ya think? Please review:D:D:D:D**


	9. Moments ruined

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I've just started back at school today and I was busy enjoying my last day of freedom.**

**I asked my sister about what I should do in this chapter and she replied "have someone get eaten by a bear" not very helpful at all but it did give me an idea for a Rose/Scorp moment:D please enjoy:D:D:D**

Chapter nine:

Moments ruined

ROSE'S POV:

We had moved a few miles away from our last camp and I was now sat beneath a tree my wand out, watching for any sign of trouble. Gwen and James had disappeared together somewhere into the forest and all the boys plus Roxy, Emma, Lily and Alice had gone in search of food.

Our third day was just starting to set but somehow Teddy was still holding on.

I heard a loud crashing sound and raised my wand slightly but I saw a blonde head of hair and realised that it was just Scorpious. He was limping rather badly his face contorted in pain.

"What happened?" I said leaping to my feet "not Death eaters again?"

"Nah" he winced shaking his head "Just nearly got my leg torn off by a bear"

I shook my head "Scorp there are no bears in this forest" I put his arm around me so that he could hop on his good leg over to the tree where I sat him down.

"Well then it was a bloody big wolf at least" he said pulling up his trouser leg to show a large gash that was bleeding heavily. I winced as the blood poured out.

I performed one of the spells that had failed to work on Teddy's injuries but healed Scorpious' wound with ease.

"Thanks" he grinned. His cheeks dimpled when he smiled and my heart raced. "You know" he said rolling down his blood stained trouser leg "You must be the brightest which of your age" I beamed my cheeks reddening a little at the complement.

His steel grey eyes looked straight into mine and it was almost like he could read my very soul. I tried to turn my gaze somewhere else but my pounding heart wouldn't quite let me break the connection. I saw him lean towards me ever so slightly before we heard crashing footsteps coming towards the clearing. I jumped to my feet and so did Scorp though he was a little unsteady.

"Come on kids" said James who had hold of Gwen's hand as the led the younger witches and wizards into the clearing. We all sat down at looked towards the two older students.

"Right" said Gwen, who with a slight blush on her cheeks pulled her hand away from James' "Jay and I have been talking and we've decided on who shall be on guard duty" she explained

"Who put you two in charge?" mumbled Albus

"I did bro, so you better get use to it" smirked James

"Plus we're the oldest out of everybody here" added Gwen. "right back to business we think that we should each go in pairs that way there is always one person to keep watch whilst the other looks after Teddy" we all nodded in agreement "I'll go with James" she said hiding a blush.

"Surprise, surprise" mumbled Hugo sarcastically

"Roxy you're with Fred. Alice you're with Albus. Emma you're with Hugo" Gwen listed.

"Lils you're with Alban" said James winking at the younger Wood sibling.

Fighting a smirk Gwen continued "And finally, Rose you're with Scorp. Any objections?" nobody had any or more they were afraid to voice them so we all muttered our consent.

"Good. Weasley, Malfoy, you're up starting tonight" finished Gwen. I groaned, I didn't fancy having to stay up late for anther night.

HARRY'S POV:

We had all apearated to the forest where our children had been reported to have escaped into. We looked around at the smouldering campsite, everything had been destroyed.

I averted my gaze and began to the lead the way into the forest. It was a dark and dank place full of shadows and gnarled trees with twisting braches.

"Such a horrible place" shuddered Angelina and George held her tight as they walked.

"It's probably full of Nargals" mused Luna and I saw the comers of Neville's mouth twitch as he fought a smile.

"I don't like the idea of my little girl being lost in here with that James kid" said Wood "no offence mate" he said to me, I just hid a smirk. I was well aware of my son's intentions towards the girl.

"Honestly Oliver" Katie rolled her eyes at her husband "You really don't understand teenagers, no wonder it took you six years to figure out that I liked you" she said causing most of the group to snicker "anyway James is a nice boy" Katie added smiling apologetically at Ginny.

"Where'd you think they could be?" asked Ron looking up at the canopy

"Well we can easily find out" said Hermione drawing her wand and muttering _hominom revailio _"they're a few miles south" she announced.

"Are they all alright?" asked Astoria clinging to her husbands arm.

"It picked up 13 life forms" answered Hermione "but one of them was very weak, I suggest we find them and fast" we all marched onwards, moving as fast as we could through the dense woods.

SCORPIOUS' POV:

"How is he doing? He's made it past three days" I asked Rose when everybody had fallen asleep and we had taken up our guard duty.

"Ok" smiled Rose sadly as she looked down at Teddy "he's a fighter"

"Do you think he'll be able to hold on? You know until help finally comes"

Rose shrugged "I don't know I hope so, we don't want history to repeat it's self"

"What do you mean?" I asked crossing the clearing and kneeling down beside her.

"Teddy's dad died when he was just a tiny baby, so did his mum, they both fought bravely in the battle of Hogwarts" she answered her voice slightly choked "I don't want Teddy to die not being able to watch his child grow up after he missed out on so much"

"Rose" I took her hand "Teddy is strong I am sure he won't give up that easily" she nodded and smiled weakly at me.

"Thanks Scorp" she said resting her head on my shoulder.

"Anytime Rose" I said stroking her hair

"I'm sorry to break up this romantic little moment" came an unfamiliar drawling voice that sent shivers of fear up my spine. Rose and I both spun around to see a hooded man standing before us "but we've got a tight schedule"

We looked around at our friends who were no longer sleeping but were being dragged around by other Death eaters.

"We meet again girly" cackled the only female Death eater who was dragging Gwen to her feet by her hair.

"You'll get your fucking, filthy, murdering hands off me if you know what's good for you" growled Gwen fighting with all her might.

"Let go of her" yelled James at the dark witch who was now digging the tip of his wand into Gwen's neck. The man holding James punched him in the stomach, winding him.

"Leave my brother alone" hissed Roxy like a viper aiming a kick at the man holding Fred

"Silence!" bellowed the leader grabbing hold of me by the throat and pulling me towards him as a Death eater pulled Rose to her feet wrapping her in a strangle hold. I wanted to kill him for even so much as thinking that he could lay a finger on her but I couldn't even protest as my neck was held so tight I could barely get any air to my lungs.

**Ooooooo cliff hanger. Sorry to go all dramatic on you but I'm going to have to leave it there until tomorrow:D please review:D:D:D:D**


	10. I can't let you die

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been sending my usual thank you notes to my reviewers but I'm so busy it's unbelievable:D**

**I got the idea for this chapter this morning during Physics class and I've been day dreaming about it all day since:D**

**My apologies for the foul language in this chapter:D:D:D**

**ENJOY:D**

Chapter ten:

I can't let you die

SCORPIUS' POV:

"Who have we got here then?" snarled the leader who now had me in a head lock whilst I fought against his grip in vain.

"The Potters and the Weasleys for definite" replied the one that had hold of Lily, who was trying to boot him in the stomach.

"But what about the others?" asked the one holding me.

"We should question one of them" the Death eater holding Rose replied.

"And I've got just the person" snarled the female as she dug her nails into Gwen's throat. "Time for a little revenge I think"

"No!" yelled James fighting against his captor with all the fury he could muster "You let her go you fucking, pure blood bitch…" he shouted before the Death eater silenced him with a spell.

"We need her alive Anis" the leader told the dark witch and she growled as she tightened her grip on the Gryffindor Captain's throat.

"I'm not making any promises" snarled Anis. "Move the others until we're ready to deal with them" she ordered and the Death eaters began to drag us away "Wait! All except the Potter boy" she said pointing a thin and crooked finger at James "let him watch as the light leaves her eyes"

"Not my sister" shouted Alban kicking his legs with all the strength he had "you let her go"

"It's hopeless to fight back boy" said the man holding him as we were all dragged away from Gwen, James and the two other Death eaters.

We were all bound together around a tree by thick heavy ropes. I couldn't move in fact I could barley breath, the only thing I managed to do was take hold of Rose's hand. We sat there in silence until we heard the screaming.

JAMES' POV:

I was being held back by a huge, monster of a man and I was forced to watch as magical ropes bound Gwen to the ground as Anis walked towards her, malice on her face and murder in her eyes.

"Now I'm going to ask you a few questions" said the woman called Anis walking circles around Gwen as she thrashed against the ropes. "If you don't answer or you tell me a lie then I'll be forced to spill some of your pretty little blood" she mock simpered.

"I'm not telling you anything" spat Gwen.

"Oh I think you will my dear, stronger and better wizards than you have cracked under my torture". I kicked and elbowed the man holding me but he didn't even flinch. I couldn't let them kill her. If they killed her then I might as well be dead.

"Who are your friends?" asked Anis kneeling down just above Gwen's head.

"I'll tell you when hell freezes over" growled Gwen her expression strong, serious and determined.

"Oops wrong answer" mocked Anis as she shouted _crucio_. Gwen's screams echoed around the forest, they stabbed into my chest and I could feel my heart breaking. I felt as though I was being tortured as the Death eater grabbed hold of my head and forced me my look at her beautiful face contorted into excruciating pain. The silencing spell was still on me so I couldn't even call out to her.

"You don't want me to do that again now do you?" said Anis in fake friendliness. Gwen shook her head unable to speak "Good, now my dear if you are so reluctant to tell me their names then please at least tell me yours"

"No" said Gwen's her voice chocked but somehow it still had an air of strength it in "never"

"Oh now come on sweetheart" said Anis in that evil, falsely friendly voice "You must be someone important to be so close to the Potters" she glanced over at me "just tell me your name"

"Not going to happen" said Gwen as she spat at the dark witch.

Anis wiped the spit from her face, her upper lip curling in disgust "How dare you, you filthy little blood traitor" Anis shouted. _"_Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!".

HARRY'S POV:

We had covered a lot of ground since we had found out the whereabouts our children. Everybody was practically running when we heard a scream that echoed throughout the whole forest. My heart sank and my blood ran cold. I looked around at the other parents they had all fallen silent and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Who was that do you think?" asked Alicia her voice quieter than usual.

"Gwen" said Katie simply her face pale, her green eyes wide with fear and her hands shaking.

"We have to find them now!" said Neville as we all began to sprint in the direction of the screams.

JAMES' POV:

Five times Anis asked her questions; five times Gwen refused to give in. Five times she was tortured. I was dying a little inside every time she screamed. Tears were now sliding down her pale cheeks but she wouldn't give up.

I could feel the spell wearing off and when it was finally weak enough I called to her "Let her go" I said my voice weak, I was practically sobbing "please I'll do anything j-just leave her alone" Anis' lips were pulled into an evil smiled.

"If you won't tell me" she said to Gwen "Perhaps _he_ will" Anis stood up and pointed her wand at Gwen but her cruel gaze was set on me "Here's your one and only chance Potter, tell me who your friends are or watch her die, right here, right now"

"Please Jay" whimpered Gwen, her hazel eyes full of fear "don't. Please don't"

"I can't let you die Gwen I just….I just can't" Is said shaking my head and I looked at the ground "Emma Jordan, Alice Longbottom, Scorpius Malfoy, AlbanWood…" I listed

"Jay" I heard Gwen whisper and my heart broke.

"And her name" I said unable to look at her "Is Gwenog Wood"

Anis cackled "The child of the Hogwats Professor, the daughter of the Healer and the spawn of the two famous Quiditch players" she said to her companion who still had a tight grip on me "can you imagine how much money they'll be worth never mind adding the Potters, Weasleys and the traitor's son on top of that"

Anis and the second Death eaters moment of joy was ruined when we heard shouting and spells being fired in the distance. "Should we go help?" asked the second Death eater who was rather dense.

"No you blithering twit, then these two would get away and then where would we be?" snapped Anis.

"In Azkaban is most likely" came a familiar voice and my head shot up to look at my mother and my aunt Hermione pointing their wands at the Death eaters.

"Avada-"started Anis aiming the spell at mum but my

Aunt set a body bind at her before she had even finished the words. The second Death eater threw me to the ground where I scrambled over to Gwen whilst he tried and failed to escape.

"Gwen, Gwen" I said desperately as her eyes flittered shut "Gwen, wake up" I said shaking her, she didn't respond. I checked her pulse to find her heart still pounding away. I breathed a sigh of relief as mum and my aunt crouched down beside me.

"Is she alright?" asked mum putting a hand on my shoulder.

"She's fine" I smiled weakly "tough as nails, Gwen is" I said brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"We should get Alicia to check on her" said my aunt Hermione.

"No, Gwen will be alright it's Teddy who needs the medical attention and fast" I said and they got up "go. I'll look after Gwen" they nodded and went back to join the fight.

I untied the ropes that bound her as she slept on "Gwen" I whispered in her ear "Gwen it's Jay please wake up" she didn't stir "Gwenog Agatha Wood wake up this instant, you think you can just leave me here like some damsel in distress?" I said sternly trying to echo her words.

I saw her eyelids flutter slightly and I stroked her cheek. Her wide hazel eyes flew open at my touch "J-James" she sighed and I sobbed with relief and held her closely to my chest rocking us both back and forth.

**What do you think? Please review:D:D:D:D**


	11. Soon

**Hey guys, I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated for the past two days, I'm a terrible, terrible person but I've been busy with school, HP role play and son on and so forth:D I hope you can forgive Me:D**

**ENJOY:D:D:D**

Chapter eleven:

Soon

ROSE'S POV:

We were all bound against a large tree by heavy ropes. Scorpius had taken hold of my hand and I was squeezing his fingers for dear life as Gwen's screams echoed through our heads.

Alban was sobbing and Lily was trying to comfort him as his sister continued to be tortured in what ever god forsaken way they were hurting her.

The Death eaters were patrolling around us; one of them was clutching all 13 of our wands, even Teddy's, in his hands. Teddy had been bound against the tree with us even though he was still unconscious and kept taking great wheezing gasps of air.

"Gwen! Alban!" we heard a Scottish brogue call in the distance.

All our heads picked up and Alban murmured "Dad?"

"James, Lily, Albus" called a voice that I knew had to be Uncle Harry. They had found us I couldn't believe it, which seemed to be the reaction of the Death eaters as well as they were all now looking very scared.

"Rose" I heard my dad bellow in the distance "Hugo"

"They are here" said one of the Death eaters fear mixed with his tone "You never said anything about the parents coming"

The leader didn't answer him, just raised his wand as our parents rushed nearer "Prepare to fight" he ordered and they each lifted their wands, if not a little reluctantly.

There was a blur of red hair as I saw my father followed by my mother, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and Scorpius' parents jump out of the trees.

They began to fire curses at the Death eaters as Professor Longbottm, his wife, Uncle George; Aunt Angelina, Uncle Percy and Emma's parents joined the fray.

The Death eaters were vastly out numbered but that didn't stop them trying to play dirty. They shot unforgivable curses at people and cursed others whilst their backs were turned. All the while we all fought against the ropes.

Gwen screamed again and everybody seemed to freeze "Go get her" ordered Mr Wood as he deemed his wand couldn't cause enough damage and punched a Death eater right in the face. My mother and Aunt Ginny nodded and ran in the direction of Gwen's cries.

Uncle George fired a curse before he ran and crouched down beside us, using his wand to cut it, the rope fell away. Teddy slouched forwards having nothing to hold him up.

We all scrambled to our feet. The twins dragged Teddy along with us as we made it with Uncle George back to where our parents stood. Our wands had cascaded across the floor when the hooded man holding them had been stunned; we all picked up our own wand.

The Death eaters weren't finished though, they started to set their animosities onto us. The leader aimed a curse at Scorp while his back was turned but I deflected it and shot a spell that hit the Death eater straight in the head. Nobody messes with Scorpius on my watch.

The hooded figures tried to surround us, cage us in. I found that Scorp and I were fighting back to back as mum and Aunt Ginny ran through the trees stupefying a few Death eaters whilst their backs were turned.

There were only two more left and there were Merlin knows how many of us. The remaining Death eaters were taken down with two causal flicks of the adults' wands.

Everybody breathed hard once the battle was won. My father ran up and pulled me and Hugo into a rib cracking hug which my mother soon joined.

Scoripus was trying to shoo his mother away and tell her that he was alright as everyone else was reunited with their parents, well everybody but James and Gwen

"Whoa steady" said James emerging from the trees and supporting a very pale and shaking looking Gwen.

I had never seen my Captain look so weak but my concern vanished when I noticed that the fire was still burning in her eyes.

GWEN'S POV:

Once I had gathered enough strength James had helped me walk to where our parents were, after the battle was all over of course, he refused to let me fight.

James had offered to carry me but in an attempt to keep whatever dignity I had left I declined the offer but allowed him to help me walk. I felt very weak and very shaky but I knew Jay wouldn't let me fall.

"Gwen" cried Alban rushing up to me and hugging me tight. My brother and I were always arguing but when we had come so close to losing each other the pretence vanishes. I held my baby brother back as tightly as I could.

"I'm fine Albie" I said letting him go. He was so happy that I was alright that he didn't even tell me off for calling him _Albie_.

"Gwen, Al" cried my mum running up to us and enveloping us both in a hug. Dad soon followed and squeezed all three of us so tight we could hardly breathe.

"Come on Gwen lets get up checked out" said Dad starting to lead me, Al and mum away but I remembered James who was watching us all, a smile on his face and his hands in his pockets. I stopped walking and so did my family.

"James? you coming?" I asked holding out my hand.

My father eyed us both suspiciously but mum began to pull him and Alban away

"Come on Ollie let's leave the kids to it" said mum winking at me and I blushed. Dad still didn't look too happy but allowed mum to drag him away.

James made to take my hand but I stumbled a little and fell forward where he caught me. "I fought I told you to take it steady" he asked his arms around my waist where he'd caught me, whilst my hands were placed on his chest.

"Since when have I listened to you Potter?" I asked jokingly and his just rolled his dark eyes.

"Your dad's right we need to get you checked out" said James, concern crinkling his brow.

"I don't need to be checked out I'm fi-"I started but James placed a finger over my lips to quieten me.

"Shut it Wood" he smirked "Now you can either walk over to Mrs Jordan or I can carry you?"

"Hmm as tempting as the second option is" I said in mock thoughtfulness "I think I'll walk"

"It's your loss" he said taking my hand and leading me over to where Mrs Jordan was patching up Teddy.

SCORPIUS' POV:

I was sat crossed legged on the ground Rose sat directly in font of me as I cleaned a cut that was situated in her hairline.

Mrs Jordan was patching up Teddy a meter away and James was sat under a tree and holding the tortured Quiditch Captain tightly in his arms. I watched them in envy wishing I could do the same with Rose but I could never get that close to her, she was worth so much more than me.

"Scorp is this really necessary?" asked Rose whose ears, I noticed, were a little pink.

"Yep" I said dabbing at her cut "head wounds bleed a lot more than any where else" I informed her

"There" I said after another minute "all done" She smiled at me in thanks and my heart fluttered.

Rose turned her head so that she was watching Teddy get fixed up. Mrs Jordan had pulled the stopper out of a small bottle and was now pouring a few drops into Teddy's exposed wound. His skin began to knit back together in a matter of seconds leaving only a faint scar behind.

"Will he be alright?" asked Rose her voice full of fear.

"He'll be fine love" smiled Mrs Jordan "I'll have to put him on medication for a few months to get rid of any infections that might have set in but it seems that Emma managed to keep the wound clean" she smiled a little with pride.

"Your daughter saved his life" smiled James "we'll have to tell Teddy when he wakes up"

"When will that be?" asked Gwen as Mrs Jordan moved over and began to examine her.

"Soon dear, soon" she smiled

HARRY POV:

"What do we do now Perce?" asked Ron walking over where everybody was crowded around the ministry official.

"I've sent a letter to the ministry; they should be sending people along any moment to escort the Death eaters to Azkaban"

"I understand why they attacked the campsite" said Neville running his fingers through his hair "but why continue to stalk them through the forest?" he asked

"They were amateurs, from what James has told me about when they were torturing Gwen" I shot a sad look at Oliver and Katie "It seems they were planning on holding them for ransom" I said in disgust "They wanted to scare people at the campsite but their plan changed a little when they found out they could make some money"

"What are the ministry going to do now?" Draco asked Percy

"Well" said Percy looking over at where the children were sat "It's clear that a lot of them must have used underage magic" everybody opened their mouths to protest but Percy continued "But I'm going to pull a few strings at the ministry to prevent any trials from taking place"

"Thank you Percy" smiled Hermione resting her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Yeah" smiled George clapping his brother on the back "He has got _some_ of the Weasley blood in him"

"I'll go get started and see what I can do" smiled Percy before he disaperated.

**What do you think? Don't worry this isn't over yet, it ends during the Christmas holidays so a few chapters to go yet:D please review:D:D:D**


	12. Back at school:D Dedicated to Cass

**Hey I'm updating again today for Cass, hope you enjoy it kid and happy birthday for the other day!:D:D:D**

Chapter twelve:

Back at school

ROSE'S POV:

Our exciting yet terrifying summer was over and we were all back at Hogwarts. Victorie had given birth to a little girl named Dora who unfortunately we hadn't seen yet due to school.

Gwen was making us practise night and day for the up coming Gryffindor Vs Slytherin match. In fact we had just finished practise. The whole team was sat in the stands as Gwen droned on and on about tactics the only person who didn't seem bored to death was James who had a dreamy look on his face as he watched our Captain pace back and forth.

"Mate, you're drooling" said Hugo nudging our Seeker who seemed to snap out of his daze and blush.

James looked down at his watch and groaned. Practise had finished over an hour ago and Gwen showed no sign of stopping any time soon.

James stood up "Off you go kids" he said shooing us away "before Wood keeps us here all night" the team cheered. It was the last practise before the Christmas holidays where we would all be staying at Potter manor and would finely get to see baby Dora.

"No" barked Gwen and everybody groaned "I'm not finished we haven't even started to go through the-"

"Shut it Wood" said James stopping her lips with a kiss. She flung her arms around his neck and seemed to lose all train of thought. James removed a hand from her waist and motioned for us to go, not breaking the kiss.

Everybody but me slunk off quietly leaving our Captain still in the Seeker's embrace. I rolled my eyes and pulled a book out of my bag. The Slyterins were practising on the pitch next and Al and Scorp had asked me to wait for them. I put the book up in front of my face removing Gwen and James from my view.

GWEN'S POV:

"Why do I always let you distract me Potter?" I asked pulling away from him but keeping my arms around his neck.

"Because you just can't keep your hands off me" he smirked, I rolled my eyes and Rose made a sound of disgust from behind the cover of her book

"What do we have here then?" came the familiar gloating drawl of Bletchley "Wood and Potter, sitting in a tree" he sneered and the whole of the Slytherin team (except Albus and Scorp) snickered loudly. Albus looked at me and his brother apologetically.

"Fuck off Bletchley" I snarled letting go of James and turning to face the Slytherin Captain

"I think you'll find that I booked the pitch so it is you who needs to leave Wood and take Potter and the Weaselet with you" he jeered "You probably just want to spy on us"

James snorted "Spy on you? Really Bletchley you're almost as deluded as that time you thought Gwen secretly fancied you" I scowled slightly at my boyfriend for bringing up bad memories. He shot me a 'sorry' look before glaring back at Bletchley.

"We don't need to spy on you Bletchley" said Rose putting down her book "Our team can win on pure talent. You've only got two decent players on your entire team" she said glancing at Al and Scorpius "and even then, one of them is my cousin"

"Shut up you filthy little blood traitor" he snarled and me and James nearly leapt at him. Though it was Scorp who seemed the angriest, Albus even had to hold him back.

"Shut up Bletch" he growled "I asked Rose to stay so she's not going anywhere" the Slytherin Captain stared at his Chaser in disbelief but the look of pure hatred on Scorp's face was so serious that he didn't dare argue.

"Fine" growled Bletchley "but Wood and Potter can piss off" he grabbed his broom and trudged off to the other side of the pitch.

"Don't worry we were just leaving" I called after him. I grabbed hold of Jay's sleeve and had to practically drag him along, he still looked rather mad over the 'blood traitor' insult.

SCORP'S POV:

After practise was over I met Rose at the stands. Her long red hair was pulled back into a pony tail, her bright blue eyes shone as she smiled at me and even though her face was smeared with mud she looked beautiful.

Albus had gone off with Alice again leaving just me and Rose, I was actually very happy about that fact. Albus, Rose and I had become practically inseparable; I considered her one of my closest friends and felt like I could trust her with anything. Well almost, I couldn't tell her that I loved her. Yeah, you heard, I loved her. Scopius Malfoy notorious womanizer of Hogwarts was in love with the girl he had sworn he hated for five years. I wish I could have just told her but my biggest fear was that she'd just laugh in my face and the friendship we had built up over the past few weeks would be ruined.

"You think you'll still be able to beat us now Wood's distracted?"

"Oh Scorp I know we're going to win" she smiled "Not even James can take Gwen's mind off that cup for more than five minutes. It's her final year and last chance to win it"

"Hm" I said thoughtfully "I did see her going all Quiditch psycho on you guys earlier" I laughed as she groaned at the memory

"Oh you won't be laughing when we win" she said waggling a finger at me. Truth-be-told I didn't fancy our chances, Gryffindor had always had the better team; we were just a bit better than Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

We continued the debate as we walked up to the castle. I was thrilled to be spending Christmas with her if only I could pluck up the courage to tell her but I guess I was a Slytherin for a reason.

**Only a short chapter I know but I should have been in bed hours ago:D please review:D:D:D**


	13. Water

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry for the irregular updating but school keeps getting in the way:D Hope you enjoy:D:D:D**

Chapter thirteen:

Water

GWEN'S POV:

School was over for the Christmas holidays and everybody, and I mean everybody, was crammed into Potter manor.

All the Weasley and Potter cousins were sat in the living room, either on one of the coaches or on the floor.

I was sat next to James on one of the sofas; he had his arm around me as I tried to work on one of my Quiditch plays.

"Don't be such a bore Gwen" sighed Emma sitting on the sofa across from us next to Fred who was now beaming happily. I frowned and carried on drawing.

"Emma's right" smirked James pulling the book out of my hands. I made to get it back but then Teddy and Victorie came through the front door holding baby Dora.

Teddy had recovered well, thanks to Emma and her mother. His hair was back to his favourite shade of turquoise and he was beaming brightly as he began to pass his baby daughter around his many, many god cousins.

James threw my book onto the floor but I didn't really care any more. I sighed happily and leant against James watching the Weasleys and Potters coo over the small baby.

Scorpius had the baby now; Rose was sat next to him showing him how to hold her properly when I saw it, something in Scorp's eyes when he looked at her. This emotion was mirrored in Rose's eyes and my smile widened. I filed this away for future planning when I was passed the baby.

Nymphadora Emma Lupin gurgled as she grabbed hold of my finger. Her hair was of a bright bubble gum pink but she had Victorie's bright blue eyes. Dora laughed and began the play with my long hair.

"I want one" I said completely in awe of the little baby.

"That can be arranged" smirked James winking suggestively at me. I flicked him on the forehead as Lily elbowed him in the ribs and Victorie hit him around the back of the head.

I passed Dora on as James rubbed his various injuries "forget what I said" I smirked "I've already got one baby to look after" I said pinching James' cheek. The living room erupted into laughter at my words and James pouted.

~X~X~X~X~

JAMES' POV:

We had stayed up until late swapping stories about our adventure in the forest and Dominique and Louis told us about France. All the boys had been squashed into one room as this time we had everybody's parents staying with us as well.

I had been lying fast asleep in my bed when somebody shook me awake.

"Jay" Gwen whispered, jabbing me on the shoulder "Jay wake up"

"Gwen?" I groaned turning over to face her "It's 3 in the morning, go to bed"

She shook her head "Nope, I just remembered that you need to work on your dives a little if we're going to win our next match" Gwen whispered sitting down on the edge of my bed. I could tell that she was lying to me about why she had woken me up. I sat up in my bed and watched her closely. She hadn't been looking well for a while now, she was very pale and she always had bags under her eyes.

I climbed out of bed and took her hand leading her outside of my room and shutting the door behind us. Gwen leaned against the wall. She was dressed in her Gryffindor Quiditch jumper and jeans no doubt ready to drag me outside for an early morning practise.

I placed my palms against the wall on either side of her head, trapping her until she told me what was wrong.

"I'm not stupid Gwen" I said my voice quiet not wanting to wake everyone "You're hiding something from me"

Gwen shook her head vigorously "I'm not Jay I just want to go out and practise" she said not quite meeting my eyes.

"Damm it Gwen" I hissed balling up one of my fists "Why are you lying to me? I thought you loved me…."

"I do" she said her eyes widening

"Then why can't you trust me? Just tell me what been bugging you?" I whispered angrily.

"Anis" she said simply and I raised an eyebrow in confusion as she carried on "every time I close my eyes she's there, every time I go to sleep I dream about…about what happened but only…it's worse" Gwen sighed

"How can it be worse than her torturing you?" I asked feeling guilty for getting angry at her

"Because in my dream" she bit her lip "she's torturing you" Gwen whispered placing a hand on my bare chest, right over my heart. My pulse rate increased and I found it hard to breathe, we had been going out for quite a while now but she still had that effect on me.

"I won't let her hurt you Gwen not ever" I told her placing my hand over hers "she's in Azkaban and as long as I'm still breathing she'll never get out" she nodded, still not quite meeting my eyes "Do your parents know about these dreams?" I asked

Gwen shook her head "No you're the only person who knows" she murmured.

"Gwen you have to tell them, they love you, they'd want to know about this so they can help you" I said placing my free hand under her chin and lifting up her head so she was looking at me.

She shook her head again "I love them, I do but I don't let anybody in" she sighed "Only you" she said looking me straight in the eye.

We were both silent for a few minutes neither of us knowing quite what to say "Wanna go for a walk?" I asked and she nodded smiling slightly "I'll just go get dressed" I said making for my bedroom door.

"I'll be waiting lover boy" she smirked still leaning against the wall.

I came back a few minutes later dressed in my own Gryffindor jumper and a pair of scruffy old jeans. She smiled in greeting as I walked back out into the hallway and took her hand. We both tiptoed down the stairs not wanting to wake our friends or worse our parents. Mr Wood was staying with us and if he caught me sneaking off at night with his daughter he would surely kill me.

Gwen pushed open the front door and ran to the end of the garden. Her head was tilted up the night sky, staring at the stars. I chuckled and jogged up to her. It was a cold night and I could see her shivering; she had her back to me so I wrapped both my arms tightly around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. Gwen sighed happily and rested her head against my own.

"So" I said breaking the comfortable silence "do you think we'll be able to make through Christmas without your dad murdering me?" I joked and she chuckled.

"I think you'll be alright Jay, dad's decided, after much thought that he likes you" my eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" I asked disbelievingly

Gwen laughed "yes, he even said he'd pull some strings and see if he could find you a place on a professional Quiditch team after Hogwarts" I laughed happily and kissed her neck once. We stayed there for a very long time before, Gwen pulled away, she took my hand and we began to walk around the moon lit garden.

SCORP'S POV:

I couldn't sleep. I was the only one awake in the boys' room and I had just seen James leave with Gwen about 20 minutes before.

I sighed and turned over. I couldn't get Rose out of my head. I had, had a lot of girlfriends in the past but they were nothing compared to Rose. She was beautiful, kind, intelligent, fiery, brave and it seemed the only girl in my year that was immune to my charms.

I pulled back the covers, deciding to go down stairs and get a glass of water. I got up and tiptoed out of the room, across the landing and down the stars.

ROSE'S POV:

I couldn't sleep. I was the only one awake in the girls' room and I had just heard Gwen and James talking on the landing about 20 minutes before.

I sighed and turned over in my bed. I couldn't get Scorpius out of my head. I had, had crushes on a few guys before but none of them could ever match up to him. He was handsome, sweet, suave, intelligent, brave and was the only boy I could ever love.

I pulled back the covers and climbed out of my camp bed deciding to go down stairs and get a drink of water. I crept quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen. I got a glass from out of the cupboard and began to fill it with cold water at the tap.

I turned around sipping my drink when I saw a figure in the darkness. I almost dropped my glass, I frantically began to search my pockets for my wand. A minute had passed when I finally realised that I was wearing my PJs and therefore had no pockets.

I heard a familiar chuckle and all my fear vanished "Rose it's just me" smirked Scorpius Malfoy coming out of the shadows, with a glass of water which he set down on the table.

"Merlin, Scorp" I hissed "It's not nice to go sneaking up on people at night, I didn't your mother ever teach you that?"

"No" he smirked perching himself on the kitchen table "she taught me how to ballroom dance though" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes "Rich boy" I shot t him.

"Daddy's girl" he smirked back. It was our new way of insulting each other, though we never really meant any of it.

"Did you hear Gwen and James sneak out like half an hour ago?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

I nodded and sat down beside him on the kitchen table "I'm surprised they didn't wake up the whole house. Those two should never peruse a career in espionage" I joked and Scorp laughed. The sound made my stomach flutter. His cheeks dimpled as he smiled and I could feel my cheeks turning red. I was glad that it was far too dark for him to see.

"I hope it snows" I sighed happily looking outside of the kitchen window, swinging my legs.

"So do I, it's not Christmas without snow" Agreed Scorpius "Maybe I'll finally get to have a snow ball fight this year"

"What?" I asked my brows furrowing in surprise "You've never had a snow ball fight?"

Scorp shook his head "Of course I haven't I'm an only child, who I am going to play with the butler?" he joked.

I laughed and placed my hand over his "well you've got me-us" I corrected myself "this year" Scorp smiled in thanks and he leaned in ever so slightly, I mirrored his movements, moving closer to him. But then we heard heavy foot steps coming down the stirs and we snapped apart. A very sleepy looking Teddy came into the kitchen, Dora in his arms. His eyes widened when he saw us.

"What are you two doing up?" he yawned.

"Water" we both mumbled, hopping of the table, taking our glasses with us. We both hurried up the stairs trying to avoid the disbelieving look that Teddy was giving us.

We both panted slightly as we reached the landing. I smiled at him weakly and he copied my expression. He rubbed the back of his head nervously with his free hand.

"Night Rose" he blurted out pecking me on the cheek before disappearing into the boy's room.

"Night Scorp" I mumbled staring after him opened mouthed. I brought my hand up and gently touched my cheek were he had kissed me. A broad grin spread across my face as I sighed happily and went back to bed.

**What do you think? Please review:D:D:D:D**


End file.
